five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure RWQFSFASXC
Were you looking for Adventure Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC's counterparts?: Adventure Bonnie, Adventure Toy Bonnie, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie, Adventure Withered Bonnie, Adventure Springtrap, Adventure Spring Bonnie, Adventure Plushtrap, Adventure Endoplush or possibly White Rabbit? SAY MY NAME! - RWQFSFASXC's loading message RXQ is a supporting and unlockable character in FNaF World due to all his moves being support moves, but more offensive with Haunting and Mimic Ball. RWQFSFASXC, also known as Shadow Bonnie, or 'Adventure RWQFSFASXC ' is a completely black animatronic resembling Toy Bonnie or Spring Bonnie. The names Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Toy Bonnie were fan-made names made up by the community, but the real name was found in the source files of FNaF 2. You have to run through a yellow (white in the 3D Overworld) bird on a stump in Choppy's Woods and while you glitch through objects you can battle him (Note: In the 3D version, the yellow bird is white). You can also find him going through the Pinwheel Circus and Pinwheel Funhouse. It is a Sprite Edit of Toy Bonnie and White Rabbit. RWQFSFASXC is a playable character, as with the other animatronics. RWQFSASXC is one of the rarest characters in the game. RWQFSFASXC cannot cause direct damage, however, he is great a supporting characters due to his ability to mimic every attack, and reviving/giving extra life to the party. RWQFSFASXC's attacks are: * - a yellow attack that can turn enemies to stone. * - a yellow attack that temporarily mimics every used attack. * - a Yellow attack that revives/gives the party an extra life. Shadow Bonnie is one of the only characters in FNAF World to only have one color of attack. The others are Chica, Marionette, Phantom Freddy, and Balloon Boy (BB). Which Shadow do you like the best? Shadow Freddy Shadow Bonnie * Shadow Bonnie and the Paper Pals are the only ones that have all yellow attacks. ** This is referred to Shadow Bonnie having only one color: Black (unless his white glowing eyes are counted and his glowing teeth). *On his loading screen, his name is marked as "RWQFSFASXC". This is literally the name of the image of his core counterpart. *However, on the Party page, it's called "RXQ", which is assumed it would be just a shortened version of his name. **However, the letter "X" replaces the letter "W". *Shadow Bonnie's movement is impossible for a creature with an Endoskeleton to mimic, as he moves too fast for a creature to copy, this is even more explained by its attacking animation, which he literally dismembers himself. **This animation bears a strong resemblance to Shadow Bonnie's movement in FNaF 3's Glitch Minigame, where Shadow Bonnie seems to glitch around when walking or even outright moving. **Shadow Bonnie is one of the three party members thats attack animation involves dismembering itself, along with Endo-01 and Endo-02, Shadow Bonnie is the only one of the 2 that isn't an animatronic, but is implied to be a ghost or a shadow. *Shadow Bonnie is one of five characters that can be fought in the Glitch World, the other being Nightmare Bonnie, Crying Child, Endoplush, and Springtrap *There is an error in RXQ's name, as his short name is RXQ, but its long one is RWQFSFASXC. **This could just be an error made by Scott. *When encountering RXQ, his battle name is ???. *RWQFSFASXC loading message referencing his name is pronounceable. *The enemy White Rabbit is a palette swap of it. Shadow bonnie load.png|On the loading screen (note:Called RWQFSFASXC) Shadow bonnie.png|Locked RWQFSFASXC.gif|Idle animation 3020.png|Icon Output BC4eIG.gif|Attacking animation Character-select-jpg.jpg|Shadow Bonnie on the select character Download.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the latest teaser fnafworld_update2.jpg|RWQFSFASXC in the Update 2 teaser Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:Shadow Category:Adventure Shadow Character Category:Yellow attack users